


You are my everything

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Soulmate AU where you see colour when you meet, and black and white when one dies, no comfort, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: When our eyes caught each other for the first time, there was a spark and instant colour. I pray that i never have to see out a day when all the colour fades back to dull greys and harsh blacks. A world without you, my love, is one i never want to experience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/gifts).



Orange and yellow crisp leaves covered the pathway way like scatters of paint across a blank canvas. The blue sky above Barry’s head had not a cloud among it, just a bright glowing sun that warmed him against the soft cool autumn breeze. Children’s laughter floated in the air from the play area parallel to his usual morning walk to work. The SCPD a bit more lenient with Barry’s tendency to be late given the gold ring on his finger. One of the very many perks of being married to the Mayor himself. 

 

A soft smile crossed his lips, the memory of a soft kiss on his temple this morning as he had curled around the warm spot in bed where his husband had been. Oliver tried his hardest not to wake Barry, failing his husband miserably. Barry threw a pair of socks at him, missing him. Soft promises of an early dinner and night in gave him something to look forward to, it was rare for both men to be home at the same time. Thea and Cisco gave their word that the streets would be protected for the night, Laurel and Iris nodding along, Laurel giving him a sly wink that had him turning the colour of his suit. 

 

Earl stood at the corner of the park where the busy city streets meet the soft serene sounds of nature. A strange and calming part of the town that Barry loves the most. Oliver always laughed at Barry when he would mention this, the green in his eyes giving a more ethereal look to the older man. Barry thanked Earl for his coffee, the green arrow logo on the cup a small shout out to the towns’ local vigilante. 

 

Standing on the corner of the street, the large gold sign of the station in the corner of his eye, Barry’s vision was blocked by a grey leaf covering his face. Pulling the leaf away, his coffee fell from his hand, Earl’s voice shouting from behind him. His vision becoming harder to focus on, everything around him dull and grey with not an inch of colour in sight. His hand shook faster than he would want it to in public. His pocket vibrating at, what felt like, the same rate. 

 

“Hello?” he prayed to anyone who would listen that it was Oliver on the other end.

 

“Barry, sweetheart,” Laurel’s voice hitched with a sob. 

 

Please no.

 

“There’s been an accident,” Barry fell to his knees, ignoring the shouts of worry and concern around him.

 

“He’s gone,”


	2. I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its like a spark and then all of a sudden, you can see everything

Barry knew something was up. He knew it with every fiber in his body that Oliver Jonas Queen was up to something. Thea had been missing to days now, not missing missing but the type of missing that meant Barry had no idea why they weren't allowed to hang out on their usual Sunday catch-ups.

 

Oliver told him he was overreacting but Barry knew the Queens like he knew his lightning and he and Thea swore they would never miss a Sunday unless death or pain and torture was involved.

 

God, what if she was tied up somewhere or dead in a ditch where her brother left her cause Oliver had this gleam in his eyes that Barry usually loved but now it was irritating and annoying.

 

Barry hated his boyfriend.

 

Hated.

 

Loathed.

 

Loved. _Shut up brain, it is hatred in the highest order ___

__

__Anyway, Barry sat on the couch, hating his boyfriend who was setting up something on the TV. Barry didn't care, he had popcorn and hatred and a fine view of his boyfriends fine ass to pass the time._ _

__

__"I promise it will all make sense,"_ _

__

___Yeah right Ollie. _____

____ _ _

____Oliver sat by Barry, pulling the small woven blanket that Thea made them as a housewarming present._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The screen flicked on, Barry's breath caught in his throat._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____On the screen, there was his mother, his beautiful glorious, dead (shut up) mother, smiling and laughing at Barry marrying Iris with glee on both their faces. The camera panned to just her, Barry and Iris seen playing outside through the window. _____ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______"My beautiful baby boy, i hope you find your love one day like you and Iris have here, someone to give you colour and life that your father gave me" ____ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A small tear rolled down Barry's cheek, Oliver catching it with his thumb, making Barry keep his eyes on the screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The vision faded from his mother to Oliver and Tommy doing the same, Laurel acting as the officiator of the wedding. Thea laughing as a small flower girl, skipping down the aisle ahead of her brother. Moira smiling at Oliver on screen.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"This is what i want for you, my beautiful baby boy, love and happiness, not the coldness that your father and i have, promise me you will find that one day, find your light," ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Barry snuggled in deeper to the couch, Oliver's arm wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him in closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Next is Cisco and Caitlin laughing and singing at their Christmas party last year. Barry is in the corner wrapped around Oliver, Cisco and Caitlin interrupting their moment with a off pitch rendition of 'Can you feel the love tonight' its horrible and awful and everything that makes the trio stronger. Friendship and joy at its purest.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Following this is Laurel and Tommy mocking Barry and Olivers figures ahead of them, walking at night with moon giving the only hit of where they are, the shadows covering them. Laurel pretends to faint as Oliver takes Barry's hand, Tommy catches her before she hits the ground. Both on screen Oliver and Barry don't notice a thing, their focus is on the other and only the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Iris, Wally and Joe smile on screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You found your person Bear and we are so happy, you deserve this, this joy and light that he gives you, don't worry about the future or forget the past, but promise you will always live in the present," Iris smiles, Wally making dramatic love hearts with lightning. Joe stares at his children like they are the most ridiculous beings on Earth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Last is Thea, on her own with a photo of Robert and Moira in her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"They would have loved you Barry, really, the person you have brought out in my brother is someone i never thought i would see again and i would be so happy to call you my brother," she winked, the screen fading to black. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Barry stared at the screen, his mind trying to catch up with everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Oliver took the time to slid off the couch onto his knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Barry, you have given me so much hope that i believe that everything and anything is possible. You are my light and guardian angel when i need one and my love and heart when i get too lost in my head. You give me clarity when i am scared and joy when i feel like there is none. I would be so honoured if you would marry me and give me a chance to try and give you some of that back," Barry slid onto the floor with Oliver, his hand out near vibrating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Will you marry me?" Barry nodded, kissing Oliver before the ring even got out of the box. Doesn't matter, they can find that later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Much, much later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
